Power Outage
by KaydenceRei
Summary: The power in Dharmaville goes out while Sawyer's taking a shower late at night, and he forgot to bring his towel. Now he must streak through the pitch black halls to his room, before Juliet notices. Sawyer/Juliet


**My mind, is a complete and utter mystery filled with.. dish soap. Yes, that's right, dish soap.**

**CarolynneRuth** and **tia8206**. Hope you enjoy this!

**Power Outage**:

As if it wasn't bad enough that it was eleven o'clock at night, there were obviously more pressing issues. Dharmaville was having a power outage. And he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Sonuvabitch," he growled out, scrambling out of the shower in complete darkness and groping for a towel. There wasn't one, at least, not as far as he could tell. "Freakin' A.." he grumbled. Good thing it was so damned dark, Juliet wouldn't see him go streaking down the hall. If he could _find_ his way down the hall.

_Left.. right.. left.. right. _He got turned around in the hall way and suddenly he'd be damned if he knew which direction he was heading anymore. Stark naked and lost in the darkness was _bad_.

_WHAM! _He ran into the wall.

"Dammit!" he growled out.

"James?"

"Shit.." he mumbled. Then it hit him. Why didn't he just put his damn clothes back on? And then he felt her bump into him from behind. "Holy shit!" he muttered, jumping away. "Watch it, it's dark, you scared the friggin' bejeezus outta me."

Juliet arched both eyebrows up in the darkness. "Uh.. James?"

"What?"

"Your wet."

He frowned as though he only just remembered he was naked. Well, she didn't know that. At her next words, he could almost _hear_ a smile forming.

"You forgot to bring your towel into the bathroom again, didn't you?" she asked immediately. "Are you naked?"

Silence.

"I know you didn't walk away, I can hear you breathing," she told him, smirking. "Want me to help?"

"Help what?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

She snickered. "You're dripping on my floor," she reminded him. "Either get dry, or get in your bedroom."

He frowned. She had him. "Can't find it.." he muttered.

She laughed. "Well, give me your hand," she suggested.

"Fine.." he mumbled. He paused, wondering how she'd find his-- "That ain't my hand."

"What?" she froze. "Oh." And she retracted her hand immediately.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So uh.. maybe you should just.. tell me which direction.." he suggested.

"Right.." she agreed. "That would probably be best.." she decided. "Uh.. back behind me," she told him.

There was an awkward silence again and neither of them dared to move. "So uh.. maybe we should like-- hug the walls.." he tried next.

She contemplated that. "I could just back up."

"You could do that too.." he agreed nonchalantly.

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" she cursed.

_BAM!_

"Uh.. you okay?" he asked after a moment.

"I fell.." she mumbled. "Think I knocked the lamp over.. shit that hurt."

He nearly forgot again that he was naked and went to help her up. But he stopped with one realization in mind. "Do you uh.. need help?"

"What? No.." she muttered quickly. "Go get dressed I'll uh.. figure out how to clean this up.."

"Isn't the door still behind you?"

"Yes."

He wondered how he was going to get around her now. "I uh-- I could just climb over."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked immediately. "You're not climbing over me naked."

"Too late," he warned her.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she hissed out.

He would've laughed, had he not tripped and landed right on top of her.

"That better be your foot on my leg.." she warned him.

He was silent. "Sure it is.."

"James!"

"What? I'm sorry," he exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

She smacked him, wherever she happened to get him. She was pretty sure she hit his chest. "Would you _please_ get your naked ass off of me?"

"You've cursed about.. three times at least in the last ten minutes," he pointed out. "I think I'm rubbin' off on you."

She narrowed her eyes in the darkness. "This is such an inappropriate time to talk about rubbing off on people.." she warned him.

"Why, you interested?"

"Oh.. that's just.." she groaned. "You're disgusting."

"You love it."

"I deal with it," she corrected.

"You want it," he attempted.

"I want to cut it off," she pointed out.

"I bet you'd keep it for a souvenir under your pillow.."

"That's so gross."

He smirked now. "Bet I know what you're thinkin'."

She rolled her eyes. "That you're a pervert."

"Nope, you want to kiss me."

"I do?" she question. "I'm fairly certain I was thinking about kneeing you in the--" she froze when his mouth caught her collarbone and her breath caught.

"Try finding your mouth in the dark.. shouldn't be this hard, it's pretty damned big," he stated with a chuckle.

"Shut up.." she grumbled out, feigning annoyance. Her body betrayed her though. When his mouth finally found hers and she feverishly returned the kiss, arching into him as her fingers locked into his hair.

That was the moment the lights decided to come on.

He glanced down at her, face flushed. Obviously she hadn't expected the lights to come on, she hadn't had time to put up her defenses. He pulled away momentarily and smiled innocently down at her.

"What?" she growled out, pinned beneath him.

He purposely placed his hand on her chest.

"James!" she exclaimed, slapping his hand off.

"What?" he questioned, just as she'd done to him multiple times. "You did it to me first."

And she laid there in stunned silence as he stood, walked over top of her, and went to his bedroom. Not only did she get a complete view of him, she got to watch his bare ass as he walked away. "Did you forget the lights came back on?"

"Nope." No hesitation.

**()()END()()**

**I've lost my marbles. I'm mad, bonkers, clinically insane, a few fries short a happy meal. But I deal with it. **


End file.
